The Lil' Organization XIII
by LostInOblivionz
Summary: The Organization been turned upside down... in age. Only a few members have not changed from something suspicious that Vexen concocted. Those members are in for trouble.


**Hello people out there. This is my first fanfiction to be uploaded but I have been working on like two other fanfictions before this one, so be expecting two other stories soon. Maybe…**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything except this fanfiction.**

**Now stop reading this boring text and get on to the (hopefully) fun story.**

* * *

A red haired Nobody named Axel walked through the halls of the bland Castle That Never Was. Fourteen Nobodies in total lived here each having their own bedroom, including Axel. Right now, he was heading to a certain room of one of them. He knocked quietly on one of them.

"Roxas? You there?" After waiting for about ten seconds, he pushed the door open figuring that Roxas was still asleep. What he saw before him really surprised and kind of scared him.

"R-Roxas?" He pushed over the covers on the sleeping boy and found a _baby_ blond boy lying there.

Axel stepped back a little and gasped. _I've got to tell the Superior about this…_

But, as Axel was thinking this, he thought about what would happen. Xemnas might freak out and die of a non-existent heart attack, not that Axel really cared about that. He wondered if Xemnas might punish him for no reason, mistaking that it was he who turned Roxas into an infant.

_If he's smart, he wouldn't think I did this to my own best friend._

"How did this happen anyway?" Axel muttered to himself.

Then an alarming sensation passed through him. _Is Xion…_

He walked over to the bed, picked the still-sleeping baby Roxas up and walked out of the room. He was heading to Xion's room.

He balanced Roxas on one arm while he opened the door with the other and entered her room.

Axel looked over at Xion's bed, a bit unsurprised at her state that was the same as Roxas'.

_So she is too…_

Axel placed Roxas on the bed near Xion. _He looks about four years old._

Suddenly, Roxas woke up with start and looked over at Axel.

Axel smiled awkwardly and waved slightly. "Hiii…," he trailed off.

_I wonder if he remembers me…_

Roxas cocked his head in confusion. "H-Hi…?"

"Um… My name's Axel. Did you know that?" Axel chuckled.

_That question sounds really stupid to ask to a baby, and most of all, to someone I already know. But… If he doesn't remember me, then he wont know who I am._

Roxas giggled. "Access!"

"No, Ax-_el_. With an el."

"Access!"

Axel sighed and gave up on teaching Roxas his name.

_It's like we're back to square one. I have to teach Roxas everything, even if he knew them before._

He sighed again and looked over at Xion was now awoken to Roxas' shaking the bed. Axel then noticed that their coats were a perfect fit for them as they were baby sized. He covered his face with his hands.

_What am I gonna tell everyone else? Come to think of it, what if the other members are babies too?_

Axel then realized in horror if everyone was a baby except him he was probably gonna commit suicide. There was no way he could take that.

Baby Xion and Roxas were wandering off in the doorway while Axel was brooding on what to do. Axel noticed and grabbed them by their hoods.

"Hey, hey, where're you going? Stay with me."

They struggled against his grip for about five seconds before Xion sat down in defeat while Roxas just stood there.

_I wonder if they understand me?_

"Come on you guys," Axel told them while dragging them out the doorway by their hoods despite their pleas.

_Even if they are babies, I'm gonna treat them like my best friends like they once were…_

Axel felt like he was thinking like a depressed idiot right now.

_It's not like they're gone. They're still here, but they are babies. Guess I just gotta make do with them for now._

He nearly tripped when he bumped into something. He then realized it was not something, but _someone_.

_I'd recognise that blue hair anywhere._

"S-Saix?" Axel mumbled.

The blue haired Nobody, now seven years old, glared up at him.

"Just shut up."

Axel still couldn't help wanting to joke about this while Saix was being angry at him.

"Guess you're actually number 'seven' now, huh?" Axel smirked and chuckled quietly.

"Didn't I tell you to shut it?" Saix still glared at him.

Axel finally stifled his laughter and put on a serious face.

"So, is everyone else a baby too?" He was about ready to commit suicide if he heard that everyone in the castle except him was a toddler.

"If they are, we're going to be in a lot of trouble."

"Woah, don't you mean _me_? If everyone else was a baby, well… there will surely be a whole lot of mess to clean up," Axel half joked.

"Whatever… I'm going back to my room…"

Saix started walking away from him.

"Hey, you better rethink your life in there," the redhead joked again.

Number _VII_ didn't answer him and turned a corner.

"As for you two…"

Axel turned to his fellow baby comrades and picked them up. "I wanna go and scare Xemnas. That is, _if_ he isn't a baby…," he muttered.

_Heh, if he _was_ a baby, I would be the new leader._

He laughed at the thought and headed off for Xemnas' room.

* * *

"Xeeeeeemnaaaaassss," a ghostly voice called.

"Five more minutes, mommy…." The gray haired Nobody muttered, and he turned over on his right side.

_Heh, _mommy_? Apparently, Xemnas's mom was a fake ghost,_ the voice thought.

Xemnas then felt something wet and slimy on his cheek.

"AGH!" Xemnas shot up from his sleeping state and rubbed his cheek with the sleeve of his coat, which was now covered in drool thanks to the baby next to him.

Wait… that baby looked awfully familiar.

"XION!?" Xemnas yelled in surprise. He was also horrified by the fact that a baby Roxas was right next her.

Another person in the room smirked.

"Surprise!" they said, half jokingly.

"Axel!? What is the meaning of this!? Have you turned two of our most important members into babies!?"

_Never mind, he really _isn't_ smart._

Number VIII frowned. "Hey, it wasn't me!"

"Then who…"

"Um, that would be me," a slightly embarrassed sounding voice called out.

The Superior and Axel turned to the doorway to see miniature Vexen looking back at them.

They were quiet for a moment until Axel broke the silence.

"OH GOD! It's _HORRIFYING_!" He covered his eyes.

"_Vexen_!?" Xemnas questioned.

Vexen nodded slightly. He gave a sheepish smile.

"You see, I was testing an ingredient I put in yesterday's dinner I made but I only put it in a select few plates. It was meant for it to make my cooking taste better but..."

"So you basically _poisoned _our members!? Someone has to remind me never to eat whatever Vexen makes again!" Axel cried.

"You know, I put some of it in Axel's plate, but it didn't seem to affect him."

Axel threw his hands up in the air. "Oh my gosh, I must be immune to whatever suspicious concoctions Vexen makes! Thank Kingdom Hearts!"

Vexen slightly frowned. "They're not suspicious…"

"Yeah, whatever you make has to be part of a hazardous experiment or whatever that might probably kill us all."

"Axel's right Vexen," Xemnas agreed.

"Sooooo, Xemnas, since it wasn't me who did it, can I go now?" Axel inquired.

"Yes, but find out what happened to the rest of the members," Xemnas ordered as Number VIII took Roxas and Xion and walked out the door.

"Great, a job," He muttered just as he was out of Xemnas' line of sight. He sighed.

"This should be fun."

* * *

**DUNUNUNNUN! First chapter! That was short though. So the Organization has turned into idiotic babies! (Except Roxas and Xion of course.)**

***Vexen glares***

**Yeah…. So anyways, the only members we find out that were turned into whatever the heck they are, are Vexen, Saix, Roxas, and Xion. Stupid evil brats…**


End file.
